You've captured my heart
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Fed up of Uther pushing Arthur into marrying, Arthur leaves Camelot and finds a better life acting as a peasant in a small village called Ealdor, and starts to fall for a certain warlock. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_

_I don't know how many chapters this story will have. We'll see how it goes._

_This story is dedicated to Canadian-23. You are amazing. Thank you soo much :) :)_

_This story was set before Merlin came to Camelot, but it will have some spoilers from some episodes. Will warn at top of each chapter._

_This is malexmale. (Eventually.)_

_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :)_

* * *

><p>Prince Arthur Pendragon, future King of Camelot stormed into his chambers, slamming the doors shut behind him. He had had enough. His father had pushed him for the last time. Uther Pendragon had thought of himself as a proud and just King, but he was anything but.<p>

Within two weeks of turning twenty one Arthur practically had woman after woman forced upon him by his father. Telling him that if he knew what was best for him and the kingdom, he would marry one of these women.

But Arthur had had enough. Having been forced to meet, what must have been the twenty fifth woman, Arthur had kindly apologised to the lady, gave his father a cold look and stormed to his chambers.

Packing some chainmail and clothes, Arthur grabbed his sword from the table in his chambers and left for the stables, but not before leaving a small note on his table for his father to find. Arthur kept the note short and simple. It read: _If you want kingdoms united then you marry someone. I've had enough. Good bye father._

Arthur readied his horse and rode from Camelot without so much as a backwards glance.

* * *

><p>On the second morning of Arthur leaving Camelot. He had some breakfast (a rabbit he had caught the day before) and started walking. After a few hours of riding away from Camelot, Arthur realised, that if one night whilst he was sleeping and the knights, who he knew that Uther would send out to find him, found his horse, then Arthur would be near by.<p>

After coming to a fork on the pathway, he got off his horse, making sure to land his feet on the grass and not the pathway where footprints would show. He instructed his horse to keep on running, following the pathway, knowing there was a village a days ride from where he now was, they would look after the horse. Arthur stroked his horses' face and said goodbye before hitting it with his hand, signalling the horse to gallop away.

Arthur stood and watched it before walking off in the opposite direction, walking on the grass and staying clear from the pathway.

* * *

><p>It was now a day and a half later and after Arthur had some breakfast he took off walking again and after a few hours he saw a small village come into view. Wondering what village he had come across, he didn't have to wonder for long as he saw that someone had hand crafted lettering onto a really thick tree trunk. Arthur walked up to it and read: <em>Welcome to Ealdor.<em>

Walking down the grass bank towards the village, Arthur caught his foot on a rock hidden beneath the grass and fell forward, rolling down the bank. On his way down he caught a glimpse of a skinny bloke with black hair near the bottom. "Watch out!" Arthur called out.

The young man turned in time to see a blond haired man rolling towards him, not being quick enough to move out of the way, the blond man rolled into him causing him to fall and get tangled up with the blond haired man as they rolled together down the rest of the bank.

When they both reached the bottom, Arthur landed on his back and looked up to see the man he called out to, laying on top of him looking directly into his eyes. "Are you alright?" the skinny man asked.

"Not really. I am in pain with my foot, having caught it on a hidden rock at the top of the bank, I ache all over from the constant rolling until I reached the bottom, halfway down I roll into you which then causes pain as your elbows and knees are digging in me and when we come to a stop I find that you are still laying on top of me." Arthur said looking back at the skinny man who smiled at his explanation. "A simple yes or no would have sufficed."

The skinny man answered as he got up off of Arthur. He held his hand out, which Arthur accepted and pulled himself up. Keeping a hold of Arthur's hand the skinny man looked at him. "I'm Merlin. Merlin Emrys."

"Arthur."

"Arthur what?"

"Penn. Arthur Penn."

Merlin looked Arthur up and down. "You a lord or something?"

Arthur looked down and saw that he was wearing his breeches, his Pendragon red top and his boots. He looked back up at Merlin. "No. What makes you ask that?"

"Your clothes. They look very rich."

"I stole my masters clothes when I ran away. My clothes won't keep me warm at night so I took his."

"Why did you run away?"

"What's with all the questions?"

Merlin put his hands up in a mock surrender. "Sorry. I didn't mean anything by it." Merlin sighed. "If you ran away. I won't ask again why you did. I will let you tell me when you're ready. You obviously need a place to stay. A roof over your head?" When Arthur nodded, Merlin continued. "You can stay with me if you like. It's just me and my mum."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. There is only one bed and that's my mums'. She sometimes suffers with her legs so she has the bed. Will you be alright on the floor?"

"Fine. I've spent the last few nights on the forest floor." Arthur brushed himself down and followed Merlin into the village. Arthur inwardly sighed. He had gone from the comfort of his bed back in Camelot to now sleeping on the floor. But he couldn't moan about it. It was his choice to leave. He would get used to sleeping on the floor, he did when he was travelling with his knights and this will be no different.

"So what was doing then when I rolled into you. Even though I shouldn't have done because I told you to watch out."

Merlin chuckled. "I was skiving. I was supposed to be helping this old man who lives two houses down from me and my mum. I just had to get a breather. He is one of them moods today."

"What mood is that?"

"He asks you to do something, tells you exactly how to do it. You do it, exactly how he says and he still nags at you and goes off on one saying you're not doing it right."

Arthur chuckled. "Are you planning on staying here?"

Arthur looked around. "Yeah. Why not."

Merlin smiled. "Then you'll get used to him. When he starts to ramble, you learn to sling a deaf 'en and just nod when he stops to take a breath."

Arthur smiled. Walking slightly behind Merlin, Arthur found himself looking Merlin up and down before letting his eyes stop on Merlin's arse and watched the way it moved as he walked. "From the looks of things. I think I'm going to like it here." Merlin stopped and turned and Arthur looked up just in time so he wasn't caught oggling Merlin's arse. He looked up at Merlin and saw the smile on his face. "Good. Come on. I'll introduce you to my mum."

* * *

><p><em>What do you think? Chapter two will be up within ten days.<em>

_Review? :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_

_Here's chapter two. Thank you for all the reviews, story alerts and favorite stories. :) xx_

_This story is dedicated to Canadian-23. You are amazing. Thank you soo much :)_

_Warning: Malexmale. (Eventually.)_

_Warning 2: Spoilers from SE01XEP10._

_Warning 3: Homophobic views in this chapter. Not what I believe. Elryn's words not mine. I wanted to do a hurt Merlin and protective Arthur._

_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. _

* * *

><p>Arthur followed Merlin into a small house. He saw a woman stood with her back to them, facing which seemed to be the only window, a bucket of soapy water in front of her as she was washing some clothes, wringing them out until there was hardly any water dripping from them before putting them in a bucket that was sat next to the one full of soapy water. Arthur glanced around and saw that the kitchen and sitting area was all one room apart from a bit sectioned off in the corner which had blankets on the floor. Arthur guessed that was were Merlin slept.<p>

"Mum. I want you to meet someone." The woman turned and smiled at her son before looking at Arthur. She walked up to them both and held out her hand to Arthur. "Hello. You can call me Hunith."

Arthur took her hand and shook it. "I'm Arthur. Nice to meet you."

Merlin looked at his mum. "He came across the village on his travels, he hopes to stay for a while. I said he could stop here with us. He doesn't mind sleeping on the floor with me. Is that alright?"

"Of course it is."

"Thank you Hunith. I will pay my way."

Hunith waved her hand, telling him that there was no need. "There is every need Hunith. You are letting me sleep in your home, eat your food. I will pay my way."

"If you insist Arthur. Then thank you. Merlin will show you around." Arthur smiled and followed Merlin out of the house and nodded when ever Merlin told him something about the village or about the people. Merlin took him to a small field where he was working and gave Arthur some tools and told him that they were to mend the broken fence that surrounded the field, when Arthur looked horrified, Merlin chuckled. "Not the whole field. It's just this part here. We had a renegade attack us a few months ago. It was tough, we lost a few people, some lost their homes. But we are slowly getting back to normal. We decided that it was best to get the bigger things and more important things fixed and sorted first. Leave the smaller things until last. This is one of the small things."

"What happened?"

"They came one day. Took all our crop. They kept coming back for more, because we didn't have more to give they got violent. Killed a few people. There was one man, Matthew, he got an arrow pierced into his back. Killed him straight away, he had not long married as well. His wife didn't want to go on anymore, she was going to end it all, but then she found out that she was pregnant. That changed everything, she said that she may not have Matthew any more, but she still has a part of him growing inside her."

"How did you win?"

"It was me."

"What was?"

"We decided to fight against them. We gave as good as we got, but after a while I could see that we was losing. I used my magic to create a very powerful and strong wind. It gave us the upper hand and we ended up winning."

"You have magic?" Arthur started to slowly back away from him. Merlin frowned. "I do. Are you alright?"

Arthur blinked and shook his head. "Yeah. I'm fine. You being a sorcerer. Is it a kept secret?"

"No. Everyone here in Ealdor knows." Merlin sighed at the look on Arthur's face. "You don't trust magic do you."

"I don't know. I was raised to believe that magic was evil."

"Bullshit."

"Excuse me?"

"Bullshit. It's not magic that is evil. It is the person who has it. You have a sword right?" when Arthur nodded, Merlin continued. "You use your sword to protect people. Correct?" another nod. "That's what I use my magic for. To protect. Now if a bad guy went around stabbing people with his sword, how would you feel if I said anyone who posessed a sword is evil and should be killed?"

"I'd say don't be stupid, just because he likes killing people with a sword doesn't mean I do."

"Exactly Arthur. And it's the same with magic. There was once a powerful sorceress. She did evil things with her magic. And because she did, everyone believed that magic was evil. When my mother had me and I started to do magic before I could talk she was scared for me in case anyone found out. When they did find out, they started to realise that it is not magic that is evil, it is the person who has it. Do you understand?"

"I do Merlin. Sorry for acting that way."

"Already forgotten."

* * *

><p>After ten minutes of working on the broken fence, Arthur broke the silence. "Merlin. If you know magic, why not just fix the fence with magic?"<p>

"I wasn't brought up that way Arthur. Why use magic to do something that you can do without the use of magic?"

Arthur looked at Merlin and smiled at him, recieving a smile in return.

"Well look what we have here. The skinny freak has made a new friend."

Merlin turned to see three lads his age walk towards him and Arthur. "Get lost Elryn."

"Why don't you. We would all be a lot happier if you do." Elryn turned and looked at Arthur. "You new round here?"

"I am. I meet Merlin earlier on."

"Where are you staying?"

"What business is it of yours?"

Elryn and the two lads behind him scowled at Arthur. "You're not stopping with Merlin are you. He'll probably use his magic to turn you into a freak like him. How he is isn't normal."

Arthur looked at Merlin who looked upset before looking at Elryn. "There is nothing wrong with having magic."

"I'm not saying that there is anything wrong with magic. I'm talking about the fact that he likes people of the same sex. Will had a lucky escape when he got killed. Imagine how he felt when he found out that Merlin liked him." Arthur saw Merlin run away in tears and marched up to Elryn and got right in his face. "There is nothing wrong with liking people of the same sex. If you have a problem with Merlin being that way then you will have a problem with me because I'm the same. I wouldn't judge people so much if I was you, looking at you, you will probably end up that way as no woman will look twice at you, actually, I don't think any bloke would either. The only way you'll get some is if you pay someone."

Elryn scoffed. "Women love me."

"Don't make me laugh. The only woman that loves you is your mother. And that only because she genetically programmed to. You want to live a pain free life then you stay away from Merlin." Arthur warned before turning and running off to find Merlin.

* * *

><p>After not being able to find Merlin, Arthur went and asked Hunith if there was a place nearby where they bury people. Arthur guessed when he couldn't find Merlin that he would probably be where this Will person was buried, Hunith told him where to go and sure enough Arthur found Merlin kneeling in front of a cross that was wedged into the ground. He walked up to Merlin and knelt down next to him. "Are you alright?"<p>

"I will understand if you hate me. Most people did when they found out. The few people that understood was my mum and Will."

"I don't hate you Merlin. I'm just the same."

Merlin looked at Arthur. "You are?"

"Yeah. It was one of the reasons why I ran away actually. I couldn't tell anyone. My father would have gone spare. Father wanted to marry me off to someone, kept chucking women at me. I had enough and just left."

"Won't he be worried."

"He will be. He will even send people to look for me. But for all the wrong reasons."

"Oh."

"How did he die?"

"It happened when our village got attacked. Someone fired an arrow straight at me when my back was turned. Will saw it and got between me and the arrow. It pierced his heart. He died in my arms. All these magic powers I have and I couldn't even save my best friend." Merlin broke out in tears again and Arthur hugged him, resting Merlin's head on his shoulder as he roamed his hand up and down Merlin's back, trying to comfort him as best he could.

* * *

><p><em>What do you think?<em>

_Chapter three will be up within a week._

_Review? :)_

_Message to Helen: the story will be up within a week. it's called 'surprise wedding.' :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_

_Here's chapter three. Thank you sooo much to everyone that has reviewed, put this on story alert or made it a favorite. :) xx_

_This story is dedicated to Canadian-23. You are amazing. Thank you soo much :) x_

_Warning: malexmale. (Eventually.)_

_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made._

* * *

><p>Later that day found Merlin and Arthur sat facing each other with Hunith sat next to Merlin. Hunith watched as Arthur took his first bite of the meal that she had cooked. If Arthur was alone he would have spat it right out. Trying to look as though he was enjoying it, he swallowed it and took a mouthful of water from the goblet placed in front of him. "It's lovely Hunith. Thank you." Hunith smiled and started to eat her meal.<p>

Merlin knew that Arthur was saying it just to make his mum feel better. Even Merlin wasn't keen on his mums' cooking. When he was sure that his mum wasn't looking, Merlin cast a spell over his and Arthur's bowl of food.

When Arthur noticed his food disappearing faster than it should do, he looked up at Merlin who winked at him. Giving him a grateful smile, Arthur returned to eating what was left of his meal.

* * *

><p>Later that night after Hunith had gone to sleep, Merlin had cooked him and Arthur something to eat. "I forgot to warn you. My mum's cooking isn't the best. "<p>

"It's alright. Haven't you ever offered to cook?"

"Yeah. Loads of times, but she always says that I do enough working in the fields and helping other people all day."

After the meal, Arthur stood up and stretched. "You don't have a bath I suppose."

"I'm afraid not. You'll have to do what I do."

"Which is?"

"Bathe in the lake out back."

"You can't be serious."

"Very. Most of the males in the village do."

"At the same time?"

"Most of them yeah. Except me. Don't get me wrong. They are now alright with me liking the same sex but when it comes to bathing naked with them, it tends to make them a bit uncomfortable."

Merlin stood up and picked up their plates. "Just don't be too long because I want to bathe after you."

Arthur who was at the door, stopped and turned to face Merlin. "Why do I have to hurry up? If you want to bathe as well and I'm still in there, there is nothing to stop you getting in and bathing as well."

"I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"You won't Merlin. Women looking at me like that make me uncomfortable, bathing naked in the same lake a few feet away from a woman will make me uncomfortable. Men won't. Hurry up and join me won't you."

Merlin smiled. "Yeah alright then."

Arthur smiled. "See you in a bit then." Arthur said as he left the house.

* * *

><p>Merlin tried to leave it as long as he could before going outside. He liked Arthur. There was no doubt about that. But from looking at Arthur you could tell he was a well built man. Merlin always saw himself as nothing but skin and bones. If he went out there now and Arthur saw what he looked like underneath he would probably call him like everyone else did. Best get it over with now, he thought as he stood near the water, facing Arthur who was looking at him with a grin on his face. "Well? Aren't you getting in?"<p>

Merlin took his boots and socks off and noticed that Arthur was watching him. "Could you please cover your eyes until I get in please?"

Arthur sighed but put his hand on his face, covering his eyes. Merlin, happy that Arthur did as he asked, started to strip. Merlin was that busy undressing, he didn't notice that Arthur had parted his fingers so he could see Merlin. Once naked, Merlin looked up to see that Arthur was looking at him. Embarrassed, Merlin covered his private area with both hands causing Arthur to laugh. "Blimey Merlin. That just shows how big you are. You cover yourself with both hands and I can still see your cock." Merlin blushed and rushed into the water, only stopping when he was in waist deep.

"You shy Merlin?"

"No."

"Uncomfortable."

"About myself? Yes."

"Why?"

"Look at your body, look at mine, then think about what you just asked me."

Arthur swam the short distance to Merlin and stopped when he was inches away from him. "Don't be embarrassed that I have all these muscles and you don't Merlin. I like you just the way you are, your slender neck, your ocean blue eyes, your ridiculous large ears, your pale skin, even more so in the moonlight." Arthur frowned when he saw Merlin blush and look away. "You're not used to getting compliments of people are you?"

"My mother. Yes. Of blokes? No. You're the first."

"With everything I hope." Arthur said huskily as he moved closer to Merlin who raised an eyebrow at him. "You're a bit forward aren't you. I only met you today."

"I can't help it Merlin. There's something about you Merlin. I can't quite put my finger on it. I find myself drawn to you Merlin."

Merlin smiled and placed a gentle kiss upon Arthur's lips before backing away. "Slowly?"

Arthur smiled. "We can go as slow as you like Merlin."

When they had both washed, they got out of the lake and Merlin used his magic to dry them within seconds. Getting dressed, they made their way back to the house to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>The next Morning, Merlin found himself with his head on Arthur's shoulder as his legs were tangled up with Arthur's. Merlin was trying and failing to move without waking Arthur. Hunith came out of her room and saw them both wrapped up with each other, she gave her son a knowing smile. "You don't waste time Merlin, you managed to nab him on his first night here."<p>

"What? No." Merlin quickly untangled himself from Arthur stood up. Arthur and Hunith chuckled at the blush that was appearing on Merlin's face. "I went to sleep with my back to him at least two feet away."

"As long as you are happy son." Hunith looked down at Arthur. "And you don't hurt him." Arthur shook his head and Hunith smiled. "Then I'm happy." Hunith clapped her hands together. "Right then. Who's for some breakfast?"

"Actually mum. We'll have to skip breakfast. We're late as it is and the fencing on the field needs to get done. We'll have an early dinner and we will have something then."

Hunith smiled. "Okay son. Let me know when you are both hungry." when Hunith left the house, Merlin and Arthur looked at each other and quietly laughed.

* * *

><p>After a few hours of working on the broken fence, Arthur stopped and removed his top. Merlin blushed and looked the other way causing Arthur to chuckle. "You blushing Merlin? I'm only showing my chest, you saw a lot more last night."<p>

Merlin turned to face Arthur. "I did not." he lied.

"Yes you did Merlin. You saw everything when I got out of the water. I saw you looking."

"Okay so I did. But if you had someone as hot as you standing next to you with nothing on, wouldn't you look?"

"You think I'm hot."

Merlin blinked, having just realised what he called Arthur. "Um. We've been working for a few hours, lets get something to eat." Merlin muttered as he walked away. Arthur laughed and followed him.

* * *

><p><em>What do you think? Chapter four will be up within a week.<em>

_Review? :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_

_Here's chapter four. Sooner than I thought, but this had been finished so why not post it now. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, put the story on story alert or made a favorite. Thank you. :) :) xx_

_This story is dedicated to Canadian-23. You are amazing. Thank you soo much. :) xx_

_This is malexmale. This chapter contains spoiler from SE02XEP13. But just a little bit at the start with Balinor. :)_

_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)_

* * *

><p>Uther slammed his fists down hard on his table. "I want my son found." he bellowed at the knight stood in front of him. It had been two months and still no trace of Arthur.<p>

"Sire I have took dozens and dozens of men and searched all of Camelot. There is no sign of him anywhere."

"Then start searching the kingdom over the border."

"Sire. That's Cenred's kingdom."

Uther sighed. The last time he sent men into Cenred's kingdom was to search for the dragonlord, Balinor, he lost a lot of men then. "You go in smaller groups, wear nothing or carry nothing that shows that you are an army from Camelot. I want him found Leon."

Leon bowed his head to Uther before leaving the room.

"If I may Uther?"

Uther turned and saw the physician standing there. "What is it Gaius?"

"I told you that this would happen if you pushed him too far. Arthur has grown up being taught how to keep his head down, how to fight, how to get out of difficult situations. If Arthur doesn't want to be found, he will make sure that he isn't."

"Don't you think that I don't know all of this Gaius?" Uther sighed and dropped his guard. "What am I going to do if he isn't found in time Gaius. He needs to come back and be King. And if I have anymore days like today I fear it will be much sooner then I thought."

"Uther. If you had just told Arthur that you was dying instead of trying to marry him to a neighbouring kingdom then he would still be here."

"He needs a queen by his side to help running the kingdom."

"You have done an excellent job on your own sire."

"Because I was king at an older age. Arthur is twenty one. He will be king about seven months before he turns twenty two."

"Sire. Arthur is too young to marry. He is only twenty one. And yes it seems a young age to be king as well, but he will have guidence from me and the other advisors. He has grown up watching you rule the kingdom and keep it at peace."

"I never looked it in that way before."

"Uther. If I may. I have a very dear friend who lives in a village called Ealdor, which lies in Cenred's kingdom. Her son would be about Arthur's age. I could go and visit her for a couple of days. Ask her son to keep a lookout for Arthur."

"Please Gaius. Thank you."

"I' will make sure that you have enough potion for a week before I pack up and set out." Gaius bowed to the King and left the room.

* * *

><p>Two days later Merlin and Arthur were on the very same grass bank that Arthur rolled down when he came to Ealdor. Arthur was laying on his back with his right arm behind his head and his left arm was at his side, hand in Merlin's. Merlin was in the same position next to him. Left arm behind his head, right arm by his side, hand in Arthur's.<p>

Merlin turned and faced Arthur when he heard him breathing heavily. Arthur had fell asleep. Merlin smiled and leaned over Arthur and placed a gentle kiss upon his lips. Before Merlin could pull away, Arthur moved his right hand from the back of his head to the back of Merlin's keeping him there as he deepened the kiss. Arthur slowly let his hand drift downwards and squeeze Merlin's arse before it drifted back up and under Merlin's top.

Merlin pulled back. "No Arthur. Not here."

"Why not?"

"Because if anyone who is working down on the field happen to look up, they will see us."

"They can't see from that far away Merlin."

"No, but when they just see the back of me bouncing up and down they will have a good idea what we are doing. The people in this village have no problem with us being a couple as long as we don't rub their faces in it."

"But Merlin I want you."

"You had me this morning."

"And I want you again. It's not my fault that I can't control my cock whenever you're near."

Merlin chuckled. "Tonight in the lake."

"I'll hold you to that."

"You can hold on to something else as well if you like."

Arthur smiled and gave Merlin a chaste kiss before standing up, pulling Merlin up with him.

* * *

><p>That night Merlin said that he was going to go in the lake to bathe and left the house, leaving Arthur in the company of Hunith. Hunith wasn't stupid, she could tell by Arthur fidgiting and tapping his foot or drumming his fingers on the table that he was anxious to go out and join Merlin. Deciding to put Arthur out of his misery, Hunith stood up. "It's been a long day. I'm going to go to bed. Tell Merlin I said night."<p>

"Will do Hunith, Goddnight."

"Good night Arthur. And keep the noise down. Don't want to wake the village." she said smiling at the look on Arthur's face before going into her room. Hunith had only just shut her door when Arthur was out of the front one, making his way to the lake where he saw Merlin washing himself down.

Arthur stripped and made his way to Merlin. He stopped when he was just behind Merlin, he wrapped his arms around Merlin and placed a kiss on the back of his neck. "Finally. I thought tonight would never come."

"You don't have much patience do you."

"When it comes to ravishing you Merlin, I don't have any."

Merlin turned in Arthur's arms, wrapping his arms around Arthur's neck. "I love you Merlin."

"I love you too Arthur." Merlin whispered before placing his lips upon Arthur's. Arthur bit Merlin's bottom lip before soothing it with his tongue, Merlin opened his mouth and Arthur wasted no time in thrusting his tongue into Merlin's wet and warm cavern.

Arthur roamed his hands down Merlin's back, slowing his movements down when he reached the globes of Merlin's arse, moving his hands further down, Arthur took hold of Merlin's legs and pulled him up. Merlin helped by pushing himself up, wrapping his legs around Arthur's waist.

Arthur gently prepared Merlin, Merlin moaned into Arthur's mouth and started bouncing up and down on Arthur's fingers. Arthur pulled his fingers out and raised Merlin up a little. Merlin rested his hands on Arthur's shoulders and slowly lowered himself down onto Arthur's erection. "Oh Arthur."

Arthur grabbed hold of Merlin's waist and started to lift him up and down. Merlin grasped hold of Arthur's shoulders more tightly and started to bounce up and down. "Argh. Fuck this." Keeping a tight hold of Merlin, Arthur made his way over to the waters edge. "Arthur, where are we going?"

"I want to pound into you Merlin and I can do that a lot better with you on your back." Arthur pulled out of Merlin, who moaned, and placed him back on his feet. Merlin, not taking is eyes from Arthur, laid down on the clothes they had took off and looked up at Arthur with his left hand resting on his stomach.

Arthur stared at Merlin for a few seconds, wanting to remember the sight that lay before him before kneeling down and started to place gentle kisses on Merlin's legs. Merlin closed his eyes and hummed in delight as he felt Arthur getting closer and closer to his erection.

Arthur kissed Merlin's balls and licked his cock from the base to the tip, he placed a gentle kiss on the tip before moving up to kiss Merlin sensually. Merlin wrapped his legs around Arthur's waist and tightened his grip causing Arthur to come closer, erections touching. "In me Arthur. Now." Arthur lined his cock up and entered Merlin once again. "Fuck me into the ground Arthur."

"No need to tell me twice." Arthur replied before pounding into Merlin with all he had. "Ah...Arthur...More...Harder."

"Gods Merlin." Arthur reached between them and took Merlin's erection in his hand and started to pump him furiously in time with his thrusts. Merlin yelled out as he came, spilling all onto both of their stomachs. After a few more thrusts, Arthur came hard, spilling all into Merlin.

* * *

><p>The next Morning after breakfast, Merlin and Arthur were washing the bowls in which they had breakfast in when there was a knock on the door. Hunith answered it and was surprised to see her old friend Gaius standing there. She hadn't seen him for twenty years, she hugged him before inviting him in. "It's good to see you to Hunith. I have come to ask for your son Merlin's help."<p>

"Why? What the matter?"

"Prince Arthur Pendragon has run away from Camelot and after months of searching we are having to extend our search to other kingdoms, but this is Cenred's Kingdom."

"You want me to ask Merlin to keep an eye out for the Prince?"

"If that's alright Hunith."

"Of course. Arthur can help as well."

"Arthur?"

"Merlin's friend Arthur. He's been with us for a while now." Hunith lookd over her shoulder. "Merlin. Arthur. Come here please." she called out.

Arthur and Merlin walked side by side to where Hunith was and Arthur froze when he saw who their visitor was. Gaius gasped and bowed his head. "Prince Arthur."

Arthur felt Merlin stiffen at the side of him and turned to look at Merlin, a worrying look on his face when he saw the hurt look on Merlin's as Merlin looked at him. "Prince?"

* * *

><p><em>What do you think?<em>

_Chapter five will be up in a few days._

_Review? :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_

_Here's chapter five. I was going to put it up tomorrow, but why leave it until then when it was already done. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story put on story alert or made it one of their favorites. Thank you so much :) x_

_This story is dedicated to Canadian-23. You are amazing. Thank you so much :) :) x_

_I apologise for any mistakes I may have made. :) _

* * *

><p>"Merlin I-"<p>

"Save it Arthur." Merlin said and pushed past Arthur and stormed out of the house.

Arthur sighed and looked at Gaius. "How did you find me?"

"I wasn't looking Arthur. Uther has had knights search all of Camelot and has now extended the search to neighbouring kingdoms. But with Cenred how he is. I knew that Merlin would be about the same age as you so I came to ask him to keep a lookout for you."

"You're Uther's son?" asked Hunith.

"I am."

"If I had just met you Arthur I would have told you to get out of my house, but I can see you are nothing like your father. I'll leave you two to talk. I'll see if I can find Merlin." Hunith smiled at Gaius and left her house in search for Merlin.

Gaius sat down. "Sit down Arthur."

Arthur sat down and faced Gaius. "Why are you here? If it's to persuade me to come back to Camelot with you then you have had a wasted journey."

"Uther will no longer force you to marry. The reason he did it was because he wanted you to have your queen by your side when you ruled over Camelot."

"That won't be for years to come Gaius."

"Arthur. Uther is dying. That's why he wanted you to marry, with you being so young, he felt that you would need a queen by your side to help you rule."

"How long does he have Gaius."

"Not long Arthur. He has gotten worse over the last two months. To be honest with you Arthur. I don't think he has two weeks"

Arthur stood up and furiously wiped his eyes. "Are you ready to head back?"

"Yes Arthur."

"I'll say bye to Merlin and we'll get going."

"What's your relationship with Merlin?"

"I love him Gaius."

"Ask him to come with us. If you love him as much as you think then he can help you rule Camelot. You don't need a queen if you have Merlin."

"He won't come Gaius. I have lied to him. He didn't even know that I was a prince. You saw his face when he left. I promised that I would never hurt him and that's exactly what I have done."

"If you tell him your situation and why you have to return, he will come with you."

"No Gaius. I want him to come on his own, not out of sympathy for me." Arthur sighed and left Gaius alone to find Merlin.

* * *

><p>Arthur took a guess as to where Merlin would be and he was right. He was where they had first met. He was happy that he had found Merlin, but sad at the same time as he could see that he was crying on his mums' shoulder. Both of them were unaware of Arthur being there as they had their backs to him. He silently walked forward to try and hear what was being said. "Why mum? Why did he feel as though he had to lie to me?"<p>

"It was so no-one would know who I truly was. I should have trusted you enough to tell you." Merlin looked over his shoulder and saw Arthur looking guilty. "You think?"

Hunith stood up. "I'll leave you two alone for a bit. Catch up with Gaius."

Arthur watched her go before walking slowly over to Merlin and sat down beside him, flinching when Merlin edged away from him. "Merlin please."

"Please what Arthur?"

"Don't flinch away. I didn't mean to lie to you."

Merlin snapped his head around to face Arthur. "You come to Ealdor knowing who you are. Act as though you are fine with magic when I now know that that is a lie because I may not have met him Arthur but I know what your father is like. It's thanks to your father that I have to be a totally different person when I travel in case of getting found out, it's not enough that he spreads the hatred of magic through his kingdom but is starting to do it with other kingdoms. You put this front on acting like a completely different person. Nothing like you really are Arthur Pendragon. Yes my mum told me your proper name. You come into this village, make your move on me, tell me that you love me after only being here a month, you capture my heart and trample all over it with your lies and you say 'don't flinch away I didn't mean to lie to you'? That's crap Arthur."

Merlin stood up and started to walk away but Arthur stood up and grabbed his arm to stop him from walking away. "Please Merlin. I love you."

"And I love Arthur Penn. Not Prince Arthur-big head-Pendragon."

"Ouch Merlin."

"It's not going to work Arthur. Or should I say 'my lord'?" Merlin bit back, doing a mock bow. "Go home Arthur." Merlin wrenched his arm from Arthur's grip and stormed away.

* * *

><p>Arthur sighed in defeat and walked back to where Gaius was talking to Hunith. They both stopped talking when Arthur stopped in front of them. "Well?" asked Gaius.<p>

Arthur shook his head. "He doesn't want to know. He hates me Gaius and I can't say that I blame him either." Gaius looked closely at Arthur. "Oh my Arthur. I think this is the second time in over fifteen years I have seen you cry. And both in the same day."

Arthur furiously wiped his tears on his sleeves. "Lets just leave Gaius. Please." Arthur hugged Hunith. "Thank you for letting me stay Hunith." Hunith hugged him back. "You are more than welcome Arthur. You will come and visit won't you?"

"That all depends Hunith."

"On what?"

"On Merlin."

Arthur got on his horse as Merlin came walking up to them all. "Merlin. I meant what I said."

"So did I."

"Come with me Merlin please."

"No. You know what they say. You made your bed, so lie in it."

Not wanting Merlin to see him start to cry, Arthur rode off without waiting for Gaius or saying goodbye.

"That was a bit below the belt Merlin." Gaius scolded.

"What would you know."

"A lot more than you, that's for sure." Gaius looked at Hunith. "Goodbye Hunith. Take care."

"Goodbye Gaius."

When Gaius rode off after Arthur, Hunith turned to face her son. "You. Inside now. I have a few home truths to say to you." she turned Merlin around and started to shove him towards their home. "Ow mum, push harder why don't you."

"Okay then. Get in that house. Once again you have opened your mouth and said hurtful words without knowing the truth and the reason behind it all."

* * *

><p><em>What do you think?<em>

_Chapter six has already been wrote and will be up tomorrow._

_Review? :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_

_Here's chapter six. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, put it on story alert or made it one of their favorites. Thank you :) xx_

_This story is dedicated to Canadian-23. You are amazing. Thank you soo much. :) :) x_

_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)_

* * *

><p>Arthur was stood in his chambers, looking out of the window, watching as Camelot, his kingdom, worked through the day. He saw two male servants walking across the courtyard holding some laundry, laughing and joking as they walked. Arthur closed his eyes and thought of Merlin.<p>

_**Flashback.**_

_Arthur walked into the little home where he had been staying and watched as Hunith tried to get all of the water from the clothes she was washing so it wouldn't drip as much when she hung them out to dry._

_"Hunith?"_

_"Hello Arthur. What's up?"_

_"I couldn't help but see you try and struggle to get as much water out so it wouldn't drip so much."_

_"It's a pain at times."_

_"I've just came back to change my top." He took his top off and put a clean one on. "Pass that here." Hunith said, holding her arm out. Arthur gave it her and watched as she turned to carry on washing. "Hunith. When you've washed them, don't wring them out, just put them in the other bucket and when you've done, shout out for me."_

_"Why?"_

_"Please?"_

_"Okay Arthur." Hunith frowned and watched him leave._

_Arthur made his towards Merlin who as bent over. He crept up behind him and placed his hands on his bum and squeezed. "Boo." Merlin stood up and faced Arthur, giving him a quick kiss. "You changed your top then. It's your own fault. I told you to go and use the gap in the fence, but no, you had to climb the fence and lean over."_

_"ARTHUR." Arthur turned and saw Hunith with her head sticking out of the window. He turned and faced Merlin. "Come on. Mother wants us." Merlin laughed but let Arthur take his hand and pull him towards the house._

_"Alright Arthur. I've washed them. Now what?"_

_"Watch." Arthur was going to show them what the servants in Camelot do. He had Merlin help him and together they got nearly all of the water out. "Wow. How did you know how to do that Arthur." Hunith asked._

_"It's what the servants did where I come from."_

_Merlin looked at Arthur. "If the servants did that. What did you do?"_

_"I washed them." he lied._

_**End flashback.**_

* * *

><p>Arthur smiled at the thought. Sure him and Merlin got wet quite a bit, but neither complained seeing the other in a wet top. He hated to lie to Merlin. If only he had been honest with him from day one, Merlin would have helped him anyway. Arthur sighed and closed his eyes as a single tear made it's way down his cheek.<p>

"Arthur?"

Arthur stayed facing the window, to hide his tears. "Yes Gaius?"

"No need to hide your tears from me Arthur. Thinking about Merlin?"

Arthur turned and face Gaius. "When am I not. The only time I don't think about him is when I'm asleep and then I dream about him."

"How do find yourself with running the kingdom?"

"If I'm honest. Not as difficult as I thought. I'm lucky I have you to help and guide me."

"You don't just have to have me helping you Arthur. I heard what Uther said to you before he passed away."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback.<strong>_

_Arthur got back to Camelot and stormed straight into the throne room where Uther was sitting on his throne looking weary. Arthur ordered the people that were in the room to leave them. Once the last person left Arthur walked up to his father, who hadn't even noticed that Arthur had entered ordering everone to leave. Arthur crouched down in front of Uther. "Father?"_

_Uther looked up and his eyes widened when he saw Arthur. "Son? You're home."_

_"I'm home father."_

_"I'm sorry son."_

_"Don't be father. If you had just told me in the first place father."_

_"I don't want you ruling alone."_

_"I will be fine father. If I'm only half as good as a king as you are I know I'll be a great king." Uther cracked a smile. "I fear I am not long for this world Arthur. I want you to take over."_

_"I can't father."_

_"Listen to me Arthur. I am too ill to rule now, all you will be doing is taking over whilst I spend my last days in comfort. Please Arthur. I can't do it no more."_

_Arthur nodded. "Lets get you somewhere more comfortable."_

_It was four days later that King Uther had passed. The day he died, Arthur was by his side. "Son. I have been told of this Merlin from where you went to and how he made you happy. You will be a great King my son, but you will be an even greater one with the person you love by your side. Believe me. I know." Uther knew that this would be his last day and told Arthur what he always knew he should have done. He told him that he loved him and that he was very proud of the man he had become. Uther passed away hours later, with Arthur at his bedside, not afraid to let the tears run freely down his face. _

_Seeing his good friend too upset, Leon went and stood in the middle of a very busy court yard and at the top of his voice he shouted. "KING UTHER IS DEAD. LONG LIVE KING ARTHUR."_

_That afternoon Arthur was crowned King._

_**End flashback.**_

* * *

><p>Arthur wiped his eyes and straightened his shoulders. "I can't be letting the past upset me like this. I have to move forward Gaius." Arthur took a deep breath and left his chambers with Gaius. "Am I right in knowing that a lord and lady along with their son will be coming today?"<p>

"Yes Arthur. They heard about the ban you lifted with magic and decided to come and thank you in person. The lord who is coming has magic as well as his son. They had to be careful as your father spread his hatred of magic. They are now free and want to pay you a visit. They should be here with in the hour."

Arthur nodded. "Good. I have had servant and maids get two rooms ready."

"The son will be greeting you Arthur."

"Why is that?"

"They have been travelling for a few weeks. Once they arrive they will want to relax, but their son is young, he will be up to greeting you on their behalf."

Arthur nodded again. "Very well Gaius. I will be in the throne room. Get someone to let me know when the son will greet me."

"Okay Arthur."

* * *

><p>Arthur was sat in the throne room looking through some papers when a servant entered the room. "My lord?"<p>

Arthur looked up. "Yes?"

"The lord and lady along with their son have arrived. The lord and lady have gone to rest but their son is here to greet you."

"Send him in." Arthur said, looking back down at his papers. Arthur heard the servant leave and someone else enter, closing the door behind them. "Hello Arthur."

Arthur's head shot up when he heard the voice he didn't think he'd ever hear again. He saw Merlin standing there looking uncomfortable. Arthur dropped the papers he was holding and hurried forward to Merlin. As he got closer, he picked up his pace when he saw Merlin hold his arms out. Arthur finally reached him and picked Merlin up, spinning him around, making Merlin chuckle. He placed Merlin back on his feet but kept his arms around him. "You're really here."

"I'm really here Arthur. I am so sorry."

"You have nothing to apologise for Merlin."

"Yes I do Arthur. I may have acted over the top. After you left Ealdor, mother pushed me into the house and told me off for saying such hurtful words to you. When you left I thought that you obviosly didn't care for me as much as I though you did. But then mum told me about your father and that you had no choice but to leave."

"No Merlin. If my father was well when Gaius found me I would have stopped in Ealdor, but with my father dying I had to come back to rule."

"When mother told me why you had to go back I felt guilty and awful for saying them words to you. Mother told me to come after you but I feared that you wouldn't want me. When word got to Ealdor that you lifted the ban of magic, I saw it as an invite. Me and mother got to thinking how to come. Mother told about the father I never knew. How he was a dragonlord. We set out to find him. He and mother rekindled their love after twenty years apart, we told him all about us and we set for Camelot. As my father is a lord in some ways. We just made ourselves lord and lady along with their son to come and see the new king and thank him for lifting the ban on magic."

"You didn't have to do all of that Merlin. You could have found your father and come straight here."

"I know but I wanted to surprise you. It's more fun this way." Merlin looked into Arthur's eyes as he moved his hands from Arthur's arms to around his neck. "Arthur?"

"Yes Merlin?"

"Kiss me."

"Yes Merlin." Arthur said and crashed his lips to Merlin's. Forgetting where they were. Hands started to roam and Arthur's cloak got thrown to the floor along with Merlin's jacket and scarf. Neither one noticing the door opening to let Hunith, Balinor and Gaius in. When they walked in they saw Arthur's hands under Merlin's top, his face buried in Merlin's neck. Merlin had his eyes shut and head thrown back as he started to lift Arthur's shirt up. "Oi. Merlin Emrys. You said that you was going to talk to each other, not molest one another." Hunith scolded.

"Mum did you really believe me when I told you that? Me and Arthur haven't seen each other in over a month, we wasn't going to shake hands and ask how the other has been keeping."

Arthur chuckled at Merlin's statement and walked over and hugged Hunith before holding his hand out to Balinor. "Merlin's father I'm guessing. Arthur Pendragon."

"Nice to finally meet you Arthur. You can call me Balinor." As soon as Balinor shook his hand, Arthur made his way back over to Merlin and wrapped an arm around his waist. Now he had his Merlin back he was never letting him go.

* * *

><p><em>What do you think?<em>

_Just the epilogue to follow now. It has already been wrote and will be up tomorrow._

_Review? :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_

_Here is chapter seven. The last one. I am going to miss writing this story. I've enjoyed writing it. I hope all of you have enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it._

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, put it on story alert or made it one of your favorites. Thank you all soo much. :) xxx_

_This story is dedicated to Canadian-23. You are amazing. Thank you so much. :) :) xx_

_Warning: This chapter contains malexmale._

_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Epilogue.<strong>_

Merlin was stood on the balcony watching as the sun set over Camelot. Merlin had been living in Camelot for just over year now. Within four months of arriving, he and Arthur were married. Geoffrey the monmouth had found it strange to marry two men as it was never done before, but it was what Arthur wanted and he was King.

_**Flashback.**_

_Geoffrey was stood in the great hall with King Arthur stood in front of him. The great hall was packed with as many people as it could hold as everyone wanted to see the King get married. The doors opened and Arthur looked up, smiling when he saw Merlin walking down towards him with his mother one side of him and his father the other side. Reaching the front, Merlin took his arms back and walked up to Arthur as Hunith and Balinor went and stood at the front with Gaius._

_Arthur and Merlin faced each other and smiled. Geoffrey stepped forward. "King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot. Is it your wish to become one with Merlin Emrys."_

_"It is."_

_"Merlin Emrys. Is it your wish to become one with King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot."_

_"It is."_

_"Join hands."_

_Merlin held his hands out and Arthur took them in his, giving them a slight squeeze whilst caressing his thumb across Merlin's hand. Geoffrey took a long silk fabric and wrapped it around both of their hands. "Repeat after me Arthur. I Arthur Pendragon do pledge my heart, mind, body and soul to you Merlin Emrys."_

_"I Arthur Pendragon do pledge my heart, mind, body and soul to you Merlin Emrys."_

_"I will not seek to change you. I will regard you as I regard myself and love you forever more."_

_"I will not seek to change you. I will regard you as I regard myself and love you forever more."_

_Geoffrey smiled and faced Merlin. "Repeat after me Merlin. I Merlin Emrys do pledge my heart, mind, body and soul to you Arthur Pendragon."_

_"I Merlin Emrys do pledge my heart, mind, body and soul to you Arthur Pendragon."_

_"I will not seek to change you. I will regard you as I regard myself and love you forever more."_

_"I will not seek to change you. I will regard you as I regard myself and love you forever more."_

_Geoffrey stepped back and cleared his throat. "King Arthur and Merlin Emrys have declared their love to one another. I pronounce them King Arthur and Lord Merlin Pendragon of Camelot."_

_Geoffrey looked at Arthur and Merlin. "You may kiss."_

_No sooner had Geoffrey said it, did Arthur place his hand on the back of Merlin's head bringing him towards him and crashed his lips upon Merlin's in a passionate kiss._

_**End flashback.**_

* * *

><p>Merlin smiled when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind. "I thought I'd find you here." Arthur said, placing a kiss on the back of Merlin's neck. "What are you thinking about?"<p>

"Our wedding day." Merlin said softly as he leaned back into Arthur's embrace. "What about our wedding night?"

Merlin grinned and decided to play with Arthur. "What about it?"

"Don't you ever think about that."

"I would if I remembered it."

Arthur took his arms back and spun Merlin around to face him. "What do you mean 'you would if you remembered it'? Cheeky sod. You're going the right way for a smacked arse."

"Oo Kinky."

Arthur smirked. "I'm going to count to ten Merlin." Merlin placed a kiss on Arthur lips and ran.

* * *

><p>Hunith and Balinor were walking through the castle when their son turned the corner. Balinor chuckled at the big grin that was on his son's face. More often than not, did they see Merlin running with the biggest smile on his face closely followed by Arthur who had a big of a smile on his face as Merlin had. "How far dad."<p>

"On your heels son."

"Stall him. Please." When Merlin turned the corner and out of sight. Arthur came into view. Balinor put his hand up and stopped Arthur from running. "Arthur. How are you."

"I'm fine Balinor. I'm just in the middle of something."

"Yes. Chasing my son."

"How far in front is he?"

"He vanished round that corner as you turned that one."

"He's that far in front and you stop me. You know how often I chase him, you should have stopped him for me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm the King."

"And he's my son. Happy chasing."

"A king shouldn't be behaving like that should he." Hunith scolded as she watched Arthur disappear around the corner.

"Hunith. His kingdom is at peace, everything is as it should be. What's the harm in letting loose when he can. Our son is happy and in love. It's thanks to Arthur for that."

* * *

><p>Arthur ran into his and Merlin's chambers, seeing Merlin stood against the table panting, Arthur turned and locked the door behind him. He turned back to face Merlin who had a smile on his face, he walked over to him and pulled Merlin to him so he was flush against Arthur. <em>"Mine," <em>Arthur growled posessively.

Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck. "Yours." Merlin replied before leaning in to kiss Arthur. Arthur broke awyay. "Too many clothes." he moaned, tugging at Merlin's jacket.

Merlin smiled and stepped back. "Shall I show a new trick?"

"Go on then."

Merlin waved his hand over both of them and murmered a little incantation. Arthur eyes widened when his and Merlin's clothes vanished from them and ended in a pile on the floor, leaving them naked. "How?"

"I learnt this spell a couple of weeks ago."

"And you're only showing me now. Why?"

Before Merlin could answer, Arthur picked him up and carried him over to the bed, he laid Merlin down and walked to the bottom of the bed. "Arthur? What are you doing?"

"Working my way up." Arthur leaned over Merlin and started to lick, kiss and nip his way up Merlin's legs. Merlin laid with his head on the pillow watching Arthur's every movement. When Arthur reached Merlin's crotch, he buried his face in, trying to take in as much as Merlin's scent as he could. "Arthur?"

"Shh Merlin." Arthur said before taking Merlin's erection into his mouth. "Ah Arthur." Merlin moaned as he threw his head back. Arthur blindly reached up to Merlin's face with his right hand and felt around for Merlin's mouth. Merlin, cottoning on started to suck Arthur's fingers. Once Arthur thought his fingers were wet enough, he retreived his had and parted Merlin's legs even wider. Merlin watched as Arthur's head was bobbing up and down, watching as his cock kept disappearing into Arthur's mouth, his trance was broken when he felt one of Arthur's fingers enter him. "Ah.. More Arthur."

Arthur entered a second finger and started to fuck Merlin with his fingers whilst he continued to suck Merlin. "Ah Arthur I'm cumming." No sooner had Merlin said it, he spilled all down Arthur's throat who swallowed all he could. He pulled his fingers from Merlin and pulled his mouth away. He started to kiss Merlin's stomach, stopping when he reached Merlin's nipples, circling them with his tongue and gently nipping them before continuing his journey upwards.

He kissed, lick, bit and sucked on Merlin's neck before taking Merlin's left ear in his mouth, gently nibbling it before licking the shell. "Arthur. Kiss me."

Arthur pulled back and smiled at Merlin before crushing his lips upon Merlin's. Merlin roamed his hands down Arthur's back, stopping when he reached Arthur's arse.

Feeling Merlin pull him, if possible, closer. Arthur pulled back. "Merlin?"

"I want you in me Arthur."

Arthur smiled and one leg at a time, Arthur wrapped Merlin's legs around him and slowly entered him. "Why are you being gentle? Fuck me hard Arthur."

"Hold on then." Arthur smirked. Merlin lifted his arms above his head and grabbed a hold of the top of the bed. As soon as Merlin did this, Arthur started to slam into Merlin.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah." Merlin moaned with every thrust.

"Gods Merlin. You're beautiful."

"Arthur I'm close."

"Cum for me Merlin." and Merlin did, for the second time that night. Merlin clenched around Arthur, making him cum, emptying himself inside of Merlin.

Arthur collapsed on top of Merlin, panting, making Merlin feel his warm breath on his neck. After a few minutes, he pulled out of Merlin and laid at the side of him. Merlin lazily raised his hand towards the door and unlocked it. "In case you are needed in the night. They can hardly get in to wake you if the door is locked." Merlin explained after he saw the look of confusion on Arthur's face. Merlin looked out if he window to see that night had fell over Camelot. He pulled himself out of Arthur's arms and laid with his back to Arthur.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked when Merlin turned his back on him. Merlin normally went to sleep in Arthur's arms with his head on Arthur's chest. "Hold me Arthur."

Arthur moved closer to Merlin and wrapped him in his arms. Merlin reached behind him and felt around for Arthur's cock. "You want to go again?" Arthur asked when he felt Merlin's hand wrap around him. "No. I'm tired."

"Then what?"

"Fill me whilst I sleep Arthur."

Arthur let go of Merlin with his right arm and moved Merlin's hand away from his cock. He quickly found Merlin's entrance and gently pushed himself in, smiling when Merlin gave happy sigh. He wrapped his arm back around Merlin and kissed his shoulder. "Good night Merlin. I love you."

"Good night Arthur. I love you too."

Arthur tightened his hold on Merlin and buried his face in the back of Merlin's neck. The last thing on Arthur's mind before he fell asleep was: Life couldn't get any better.

* * *

><p><em>The end. It's over :(<em>

_What do you think?_

_Thank you all once again. _

_Review? :)_


End file.
